


OMGCP Rair Pairs - Fanzine

by silentghosts



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanzine, Gen, M/M, Multi, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentghosts/pseuds/silentghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanzine focused on the lesser appreciated ships or 'rare pairs' in the check please universe.</p><p>(free online-only fanzine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	OMGCP Rair Pairs - Fanzine

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thanks to all the insanely talented contributors, I am still blown away but the number submission and the quality of work produced, and I 100% could not have done this without you. Also shout out to twitter for putting up with me tweeting incessantly about this over the last two weeks, in particular Hannah, Idril and Kim who had to put up with me messaging them at all hours as they helped me pull this together.

 

[DOWNLOAD HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/view/1o68as3b5rbpgep/OMGCP_Rair_Pairs_-_Fanzine.pdf) | mediafire | 3.3MB

All credits can be found in the zine

[Post on Tumblr](http://jlzimmermann.tumblr.com/post/133145253670/cprarepairs)//[View the AO3 collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/cprarepairs)


End file.
